Ear buds or domes may be seen in e.g. EP2192789, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,513,621, 7,027,608, 8,369,554, 8,477,978, 8,792,663, US20070009106 and U.S. Pat. No. 9,313,568.
In a first aspect, the invention relates to an ear bud or dome according to claim 1.
In this context, an ear bud or dome is an element configured and dimensioned to be provided inside a person's ear canal. Often, the ear bud or dome is configured to receive therein or have attached thereto a receiver or a sound tube for providing sound in the ear bud/dome, where that sound is then output from an opening of the bud/dome. The function of the ear bud is to maintain the sound opening in a desired position in relation to the person's ear canal or e.g. ear drum.
However, in order to reach this position, the ear bud is to be transported (forced) into and through the ear canal, which has varying dimensions and which is not perfectly circular in cross section or not entirely oval-shaped but which may have protrusions etc. which must be negotiated on the way to the desired position in the ear canal.